


Push it in.

by MoonlightIcarus



Series: Bobby Tries New Things [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Object Insertion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: Crowley shoves an open beer bottle up Bobby's ass. The next day they have to live with the consequences.





	Push it in.

It was a typical Friday night for Bobbyand Crowley. One where they stayed in and got drunk with no worries about what might happen tomorrow. For once the could truly enjoy it because as far as either of them knew there was no apocalypse currently looming on the horizon. Currently their only goal was finishing this bottle of scotch so Crowley had an excuse to bring up a new one.

They did finish it and then they finished the second one but Bobby was getting tired of the fancy well made stuff and wanted something cheep and shitty. He went to pull two of the long neck bottles of beer out of the fridge and handed one to Crowley. "Here try this. Much cheaper to get drunk with." He uncapped his and started to guzzle it down, then he saw Crowley hadn't even taken the rop off of his. "What too good for ya? At least give it a try." He gave the best pleading eyes that he could while he was intoxicated. 

Crowley was unfazed as he was doing a much better job at trying to stay sober than Bobby was. "Love this trash would be better used as lube than as a drink."

"Ya willin to put yer money where yer mouth is?" He had just chugged the last of the beer and was swinging the empty bottle around in his current state.

Crowley shouldn't have taken that seriously but he was weak to anything remotely sexual involving Robert. "If you want to try it we need to get to the bedroom first and I don't think you would make the trip."

"The fuck I need to walk for? Can't ya just zap my ass into bed?" He was drunk but he still had deductive reasoning skills, how lovely.

"Alright." He touched Robert's arm and the he was laying face down on his bed. 

"Fuckin warn me next time!"

"I don't see why you're made see as you thought of it. Now let's get started." He set the bottle down and reached under Robert to unbuckle his belt so he could move his trousers down. Once he managed to get those clothes down around his knees he went and picked up the bottle and took of the top. He should have put some lube around the neck so it could easily slide in but the whole point was to see if the beer was good lube so that seemed like cheating. He placed one finger over the opening of the bottle and put the other side of his finger against Robert's arsehole. He then pulled his hand away and shoved the entire neck in as fast as he could.

"Oooh, Crowley, fuck!" He could see the blush spreading to Robert's face and the way his body was absorbing the alcohol now. He then looked to the bottle sticking up at an angle as the contents were slowly drained into that tight arse. Once he saw the bottle filled with air we was about to pull it out when he heard a loud snore.

The bugger had fallen asleep during his own bet. Under most circumstances Crowley would have pulled the bottle out and tried fucking him anyway but Robert was asleep and had been drunk for at least the better part of an hour so this was far too many concent issues for him to want to proceed. Concent was a fickle creature for him. Normally Crowley didn't poetically think about it but he liked Robert, and this was a line that might be too far for him to handle. So, he left the bottle and Bobby as they were then went to hell for the rest of the night.

....

When Bobby was struck with the first feeling of consciousness he already knew he got blackout drunk the night before. Then he registered the hard protrusion in his ass. He couldn't roll over but he could turn his head and when he did he saw one of his beer bottle stick out of his ass.

"Crowley!" He wasn't sure what happened but he knew that the hellspawn had something to do with it.

He popped in just like he usually did when Bobby was seething. "I see you're awake again. Just so you know you wanted to prove weather or not the cheap beer was better as lube than as a drink. Did you still want to continue?"

"NO!"

"Well would you like me to get it out of your arse at the very least?" 

"Sure, be my guest."

He felt the bottle being pulled out and then he clenched down when he felt the beer try to escape and fall onto his sheets.

"Oh my. What a predicament but dont worry I know just how to fix this." He went to go and spread Bobby ass wide.

"What the hell are you -Aah."

Crowley had leaned down and started to drink straight form Bobby's ass. He then popped off for a brief moment. "It still tastes like trash but it is much better coming from here." He then patted that ass and went straight back to drinking. Bobby was rutting into his sheets while his skull still pounded from his hangover.


End file.
